


The Problem with People

by Nelja-in-English (Nelja)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Dubious Consent, Flashbacks, Lonely!Martin, M/M, Peter and Elias are between divorces, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, Spitroasting, Unresolved Emotional Tension, bottom!Elias
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24718210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja-in-English
Summary: Peter teaches Martin how to top his husband. It was to prove a point, really.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas, Martin Blackwood/Elias Bouchard, Martin Blackwood/Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas, Martin Blackwood/Peter Lukas
Comments: 15
Kudos: 119
Collections: Rusty Kink





	The Problem with People

**Author's Note:**

> Betareading by Onnastik, thank you!

Martin Blackwood is rapidly becoming a problem.

Peter mostly meets two kinds of problems these days: people he doesn't like, and people he does like. He's very used to making both of these disappear.

But Martin, while being firmly in the second category, is also the center of his bet with Elias, so Peter can't just send him to the Lonely. He has to teach him. To talk to him. It's not looking at him that's the problem, not even listening to him. Martin looks very nice in a soft way, and he's quite clever too. But all this time Martin is looking at him too, and no. It won't do. Peter fears that it counts as politeness for Eye people, though.

So even if Martin is totally the kind of boy Peter would like to bend over a desk, to see more of that nice round ass and less of those prying eyes, he's not sure he's ready to be involved with someone he sees almost every day of the week. That's the best feature of Elias and Peter's marriage, really. It's been a while since they saw each other more than once in a month.

Elias is kind of a problem too, but Peter is used to it. They've agreed to it, trying to thwart each other all the time - it's not the first time, just the first one with such big stakes, life and death, the whole fate of the world. Well, according to Elias. Peter still blames Gertrude, thinks secretly that maybe _his_ ritual would have worked.

Maybe he can just solve one of the problems with another.

* * *

Elias is not poor, but he wields secrets more easily than money. It's all about his god, really. It sounds exhausting. Peter only needs a few handfuls of bills to have Elias in a hotel room for a night, even with actual presentable clothes. It's all for show; the clothes will disappear soon.

"Peter," Elias says with a haughty smile. Like he knows everything; but of course, you don't need powers to guess who was behind this particular kidnapping, so he wants glory for something very small.

"Hello, Elias," Peter answers, sounding bored. "How much do you want to be fucked?"

"Your brand of romance is astonishingly bad, Peter," Elias answers, but he still tilts his head and stretches his body on the sofa, in a way that indicates he's not opposed to being convinced.

"You know, with all the work you handed down to me, I don't have time for most things these days. But that's why I have an assistant."

Of course, Elias probably knew Martin was here the whole time. Martin is barely good enough to hide in the Lonely, even from a human. But it's time for him to make progress! And today is the right day for it. Martin manages to show at the right moment, instead of staying in the Lonely out of pure embarrassment, which is good of him. Elias looks him up and down.

"You will assist me in fucking him, won't you?" Peter asks. He gets up, goes around back of the sofa, and takes hold of Elias' hair with a possessive grip. He can feel Martin's unease, and to be honest, it doesn't bother him. They talked about it, and he knows the boy is just always embarrassed, but he's brave. It won't stop him following through.

Of course Elias is not surprised, but he sneers. 

"What's the problem?" Peter asks, playing with his hair. "You made it clear more than once that you like big men, don't you?"

Elias doesn’t answer, probably sulking. Peter can tell Elias doesn't like being given a taste of his own medicine and having his private preferences commented on. But it won’t stop Peter from sharing. Even when he was still James Wright, Elias had quite an interest in Peter's tall body and wide shoulders.

"Don't tell me you're still underestimating him after he put you in prison," Peter keeps going, twisting the knife. "Martin, my boy, don't mind him, he's always like this. I'm sure he'd like for you to fuck him. He's just being proud about it."

Martin steps forward, and Peter steps back, politely giving him access to Elias, even nodding for him to grab Elias' pretty hair in his place. Martin takes a deep breath and slaps Elias.

"Undress," he demands.

Elias turns his head, to show that the lascivious smile on his lips is directed at Peter only. He still obeys, though, very slowly, folding his clothes and putting them on the nearest chair. Peter suspects they didn't feed him well in prison. He was always slender, but now he looks almost skinny. 

"Open my trousers and suck my cock," Martin orders.

Peter would like to open his own trousers. Not now, he thinks, as he slowly rubs his hardening cock through his clothes. Oh, it's good to look at people having sex, without need of being noticed, without expectations. It's an opinion he and Elias share, though for very different reasons.

"Really?" Elias asks in a provocative voice. "What have you done to make me..."

Martin's hand touches Elias' cheek. It's not a slap. It could even be tender, without the possessiveness, without the cold wind that comes with it.

Elias moans, Martin glares at him, and Peter smiles.

* * *

"But, sex," Martin is saying. "It's intimate. It's... I mean, it doesn't have to be, I guess there's anonymous sex and all. But with someone you know, it has to be."

"My parents knew how to make conjugal sex the loneliest thing," Peter objects.

Martin makes a face. Peter knows this one: it means he's embarrassed. Is it because Peter talked about sex? He thought that was behind them. Ah, no, it's about parents having sex! Yes, that makes sense.

"After, you mean?" Martin suggests. "When the person leaves and you're all alone and you just want to be held and you don't know if it'll happen again."

"Better!" Peter joyfully comments. "But even while it happens, even before, you can make people feel like you don't care. Like they're nothing to you. You haven't left yet, but they know it will happen, and actually, they almost hope for the moment you'll stop pretending. At the same time, they still desperately want the touch of your skin, just because they're afraid of the cold. That feeling, it belongs to us."

Martin doesn't seem to understand, and Peter is so close to offering to show him. But he doesn't - he wants Martin to like him. Or maybe he likes Martin a bit too much already for this?

He has a brief fantasy of Martin doing it to his Archivist, making him understand how lonely he actually is. But it's too risky. Martin still has too many complicated feelings for him. Peter hopes it's not for long.

"What about Elias?" he asks.

Martin looks at him, in deep confusion.

"You could fuck Elias! You don't even _like_ him. I'll teach you the ways, you can use it on him!"

Elias will hate it, or rather, he will pretend he hates it, and Peter can't wait. Also, he'll get to see Martin fuck, which is quite of interest to him.

* * *

It seems Martin did understand how it works. Elias is now looking at Peter, hoping for his help, and it proves he's desperate. He understands quite fast that it's useless, so finally he opens Martin's trousers, lowers them entirely with the underwear, striking his full hips and calves, so desperate as he is for human contact, then kissing the skin of his thighs while his mouth goes up again.

Peter takes his time to enjoy Martin's half-hard cock, already remarkably big. Casually, he takes a few steps to appreciate the view of his pretty fat ass too. Martin probably imagined staying dressed, with only his cock out, but he seems quite satisfied with the effect he has on Elias. He finishes kicking his trousers away, then grabs Elias' hair. Elias can't help leaning into the touch. Really, Martin is a natural.

"What did I say about my cock?" Martin asks in a severe voice.

Elias would normally snark at this. Peter can see him hesitate; he knows him well. But he's too eager, and he starts sucking at Martin's dick. It's fully hard now, and quite a sight. It will probably disappear into Elias' throat soon, but not before Peter can commit it to memory.

Peter never used this kind of trick on Elias. He could have, but the Eye has quite harsh... tricks too, and Elias is the resentful type. It would have been a mutually assured destruction situation. But Martin is under the protection of Peter's bet, so it's alright... of course, it's a betrayal, but Peter wants to kill Elias and Elias wants to destroy the world, so really, this is behind them. All is good.

Except that Peter himself feels more jealous than he should.

He had planned to watch, and masturbate while Martin fucked Elias. He likes masturbating. But right now, he also wants to take advantage of Elias' situation fully. And forget that he left the initiative to Martin and it's not the time to take advantage of him.

He just slaps Elias' ass. It's impersonal, it could be a joke. The way Elias moans makes his blood boil.

It's not about him, he reminds himself. It's about the need to be touched. So really, he can play with Elias and it can stay Lonely. He can hit him again and again, making his ass red.

"Do you mind if I fuck his ass?" he asks Martin.

Martin is currently very busy being edged by Elias, who wants him, who desperately touches his hairy torso under his opened shirt; but also knows that if Martin comes he will leave him bereft and alone. Martin, lost in pleasure, can only give Peter a half-nod.

It's not even like Peter needed his agreement. But that's the problem. He likes talking to Martin. Not long, of course. But one sentence, from time to time. He even likes talking about Martin. Simon teased him mercilessly about this.

He spits on his fingers and enters Elias with one, slowly. Too slowly for Elias's tastes, it seems, as he arches against him like the eager slut he is. He's also tight, so Peter puts a second finger and opens him up Oh, he's gonna be so comfortable inside him...

"You see what I meant?" he asks Martin. "Nothing about human connection here. Only our Master."

No answer. It's better that way. Peter grabs Elias's hips to put them in the best position for being fucked, then enters him, slowly, but without stopping for any of his reactions. Elias twists against him, eager for his hands. Peter almost wants to keep them in his pockets, just to please him less, but it would make his own thrusts far less enjoyable for him. So he gives Elias what he loves - in addition to bruises on his hips, that he probably didn't want.

* * *

Elias loves to worship Peter's cock. Which is very pleasant, both because he knows how to deepthroat or ride one, and also because there is no pretense that Peter's personality plays any role in it at all. Elias doesn't mind whether Peter just lies down and lets him do all the work, or whether he grabs his hips and forces a rhythm. All he wants is to be ripped open by a huge cock, and Peter suspects he started his initial courtship only because of what his God had shown him of Peter's anatomy. And, of course, for the money.

After they come - and Elias is damn good at synchronized orgasm when he wants to be - Elias rolls over and starts to gaze at Peter, and make eye contact the way he hates. So Peter closes his eyes and pretends to sleep.

"I have something to talk to you about," Elias explains, knowing very well Peter is pretending, and not accepting it.

A few minutes later, Peter is no longer pretending and is even looking back at him. Elias explains what he wants to do for his ritual, point by point. It's insane. It makes a frightening amount of sense.

"Of course, I'll need to ask you to help, when the time comes for his Lonely mark."

"What if I don't want to?" Peter asks.

"I'm not sure I was clear," Elias keeps going. "We would all win. You would win. You would rule over your own small domain, and the members of your family would each have one of their own, and you would never have to see them again."

This part is tempting, but Peter is obstinate. "Winning doesn't count when you don't win alone." It's even an eternal second place, shared with everyone, worse than if he never wins at all.

"I see. We'll have to get you interested. We could have a bet about it."

"What would you bet against the whole world?" Peter asks.

"My life, of course."

Of course, because Elias only does this because he doesn't want to die. Peter can't win this. Or rather, if he wins, he will lose Elias, and get terribly Lonely, but isn't that what he wants?

He kisses him as he accepts, rubbing his beard against his cheek. Then he bites him, and Elias almost purrs.

* * *

Elias is outrageously flexible. His spine looks like it undulates, as he's doing his best to pleasure both Peter and Martin, as if the upper half and the lower half of his slender body were two eager small animals. It's a wonder to look at.

Peter doesn't even touch Elias' cock, red and burning while he rubs against the sofa, but Elias is such a slut that he finally comes anyway, moaning against Martin's cock. He almost neglects it for a time, lost in his pleasure - Martin won't let himself be forgotten and starts to fuck Elias' throat more actively. He comes soon. He was very close.

Elias seems free of Martin's spell when their bodies are pulled apart - you can't ask too much of the boy, he's still a beginner - and Peter is glad he waited so long. It's the best part, as Elias remembers he didn't exactly want this.

Well, he didn't exactly mind either.

Martin is putting his clothes back on, clearly not in the mood for any kind of sweet comforting. "That's perfect," Peter comments. "You see, you don't have to consider his existence at all."

Peter senses Elias tense. He wants to comment, but whatever he says at this point would only be an example of what Peter just said, so he stays quiet, except for small overstimulated moans. He starts to writhe in circles against Peter's cock, in the most delightful way. Peter comes, both from the sensation, and the pleasure of feeling that Elias is tired of it and wants him gone.

He certainly won't hold him or talk to him when Martin did so well, but he leaves a last slap on his bruised, used ass.

He asks Martin to send the prerecorded message on his phone, for the prison guys to take Elias back. Maybe he'll even put his clothes back in the meantime. Depends how much he wants to display how much of a slut he is. Peter wouldn't dare to interfere in his personal religious practice.

Peter hopes it's not the last time they see each other. He also hopes the next time is in at least two months.

"It's a good kind of power, isn't it?" he asks Martin. He doesn't answer, which means he doesn't deny it, and Peter bathes in this silence.


End file.
